


Emerald Eyes and Black Diamond Scales

by halera99



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Dumbledore has some serious conflict of interests, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, I am making most of this up, Meddling Dumbledore, Medusa has her little ducklings, Misguided Dumbledore, Monster Harry Potter, Not everyone is straight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Sirius Black, Sirius is awesome, So far only one person is straight, and loves harry, dont read, if you cant handle nonstraight people, shit about to hit the fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halera99/pseuds/halera99
Summary: Being bitten by a basilisk then healed by a phoenix has some unexpected consequences."...I was awoken by my skin tingling, uncomfortable, but not something that worried me.  The tingling grew to be unbearable, my skin was itchy and it felt like spiders were crawling all over me. I started to scratch, then I felt my magic almost… pop. I almost screamed, it hurt so bad. My body was flooded with power like I never felt before. My eyes seemed to burn and my body bubbled and burned. When I couldn’t take any more my vision blackened.I wake up to hissing..."





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serpents and Celestial Bronze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467660) by [Levity_Lirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levity_Lirium/pseuds/Levity_Lirium). 



> Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, fun and learning experience only. No profit is being made in the writing of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited May 18, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer already stated.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

I walk by myself to the hospital wing after speaking with Professor Dumbledore.  The events in the Chambers prominent in my mind; the sword running through the roof of the basilisk’s mouth and out the top, the fang piercing my upper arm in the process. I remembered the peace of the darkness taking my vision, and it slowly returning.  My wound is the first thing I see as it closes, leaving the foreign blood and other material inside. Tom’s piercing screams, Ginny’s gasp. Blood and ink mixing, water thinning it out, the black mess spreading.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Madam Pomfrey, her hand touching my shoulder.  I couldn’t stop the flinch entirely from the sudden contact.

“Mr. Potter, back again I see.”  Madam Pomfrey said as she leads me towards a bed without touching me.  I watch as she grabs some hospital robes from a cabinet and places them on the bed.  “Put these on and put your school robes in the trash.” She says as she draws the curtain around the bed, giving me privacy.  I take my robes off and see that they are ruined, caked in blood, ink, and slime. I carefully put on the hospital robes and jump up on the bed.  My limbs were stiff, most likely from the running and fighting for my life. “Ready, Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asked. I nod my head, then remember she couldn’t see me I answer.

“Yes, ma'am.”

She opens the curtains to let herself in then closed them behind her.  She takes out her wand casts spell after spell and starts to grab potions from a cart that was floating behind her.  “You're not suffering any major damage Mr. Potter, but I am going to give you a muscle relaxer to help with the stiffness and a sleeping-draught so you can sleep.”  and with no more words, she hands me the potions for me to drink. She watches me drink each one and as she turns to leave my vision goes black.

I wake up to light shining on my face.  Quickly I pull the blankets over my head and roll them over on my side.  Before I could get comfortable, excruciating pain shot up my spine, my limbs felt numb, my very bones seemed to be throbbing.  I felt the need to move or do something before the feeling consumed me. I couldn't find it in myself to do anything, the weight of the world seemed to be sitting on me.  Before I could think any more about my conflicting feelings, Madam Pomfrey draws the curtains around my bed back, and I could see the hospital wing. “Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” I start, “I feel… numb, but not.” I say, struggling with putting into words what I felt.  She seemed to get the idea because she frowned and started casting spells.

“Mr. Potter, can you cast a spell for me?”

Finding her request odd I grabbed my wand and cast wingardium leviosa on the feather she provides for me.  The feather floats a few centimeters and then falls back down. Madame Pomfrey grabs more potions and casts more spells before I can comment on my lack of power. “Mr. Potter I would like to keep you here for one more day, your magic is exhausted, and I will be keeping an eye on you.  Your friends may visit, but no magic from you or your friends.”

“Yes Ma’am,” I say, knowing it was best not to fight her about it.  I didn’t feel up to fighting anyways.

“Don’t eat too many sweets.”  She says, and she walks away. I look at the foot of the bed to see a small mountain of candy and cards.  Deciding I didn’t want to deal with anything at the moment, I got comfortable and fell asleep.

I wake up what feels like minutes later, but the sun wasn’t in the window like it was before.  I can hear voices behind the curtain; Madam Pomfrey must have drawn it to hide me from the doorway while I was sleeping.  I see Ron and Ginny walking towards the foot of my bed.

“Harry, you're awake!” Ginny exclaims, “I just wanted to thank you for saving me.” She says, blushing with shifty eyes.  Making eye contact then looking away, blushing more. She is still asking weird around me.

“You’re welcome,” I answered awkwardly.

I watch as Ginny then walks away, leaving Ron to talk with me.

“Everyone petrified has is cured, Hermione is in the Library, she was terrified when she learned finals are in a week,” Ron says, laughing.  I laugh as well, imagining her reaction, her horrified face then dashing to the library.

“Ow!”  I exclaim and grab my head.  My head was pounding, like a headache, but more in-depth.  Ron seemed to understand, and he had that look on his face.

“I will see you tomorrow mate, get some rest,” and he was gone.

Madam Pomfrey steps up next to my bed and hands me potions.  Without question, I drink and fall asleep.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

  


I still felt tired all the time, even after a week.  Madam Pomfrey said I should be fine for next school year.  I haven't been allowed to use magic. I am magically exhausted, using magic right now would cause damage. That is what Madame Pomfrey said to me before I left her care.  

I am currently sitting against a tree next to the Black Lake. Tomorrow we will be getting on the train and leave. This summer everything is going to go wrong.  I know it, I could barely stay awake for the day, never mind my chores getting done. Professor Dumbledore wrote a letter explaining my “condition,” maybe the Dursleys will think it is contagious and leave me alone.  I don't think that will happen, but… wishful thinking.

“Harry?” I look up to see Hermione looking at me, worried.  “Do you want to go the common room, or would you rather we stay here?”  I think about it and decide.

“I would like to stay here. It's quiet.”

She nods and sits next to me. “Will you be alright over the summer?”

“Yes,” I lie.  Hermione opens her mouth and closes it again; she seems to understand and nods.

“You will keep in touch right?”

“Yes,” I say again.

We continued in silence, looking out over the lake.  The Giant Squid is popping up now and then, then disappearing.  The sun was barely hitting the trees when we spoke again.

“Ready to go?” She nods and helps me up, and with her arm around mine, we walk up to the castle and head to our dorm.  

That night I had the strangest dream. I could hear voices, tiny ones.  They surround me, always moving. My head feels heavy, and it’s dark. I realize I have sunglasses on. They wrap around my face, and I can’t see anything.  The glasses are off, and I look around. Everything seems to freeze when I make eye contact; leaves stop moving as well as grass. A squirrel raises its head and makes eye contact.  I watch as it turns to stone, the voices turn into one hiss, and I see snake surround my head.

I jolt awake.  My heart is beating rapidly, and I am panting.  I look around as see the red curtains of my bed and feel safe.  I roll over and fall asleep, forgetting the dream.

I looked out the train window and lazily watch as the landscape passed by my window.  I could feel my eye begin to droop as my exhaustion took over. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny are playing exploding snap and right before sleep took me their cards blew.  I jolted awake and spun around, Hermione gave me a sorry look and returned to her book. The others seemed to know I was tired so they put away the game.

“Has magical exhaustion always been this… long?” I ask. I could see it on there face. My case was unique.  By how much though?

“Yes,” Ron and Ginny said.  “It happened to Charlie once.” Ron continued, “He was tired, like you, but not as long.”  

“How did it happen.” I am curious. I don't remember using a lot of magic, just a lot of physical activity.

“I don't know the specifics, but I remember it happened at school.  Too powerful of a spell over and over again.” He looked at Hermione to see if she found anything more from the library.  As anticipated she had answers.

“Magic is like a muscle; it needs to be trained to get bigger.  If you do something, you aren't ready for you are straining your magic.  You become tired because your magic is then repairing any damage done to your body.”  She says, she starts to speak again, but Ron interrupts her.

“Nobody knows why your magic isn't back to normal.”

“Nobody wanted to worry you, your magic is fine,” Hermione says, and I believe her.  I slept the rest of the train ride. When we got to King’s Cross Hermione gently shook me awake.  She shrunk my things for me before leaving for the train. I feel them in my pocket. I don't have to worry about carrying it.  I walk through the barrier and see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon standing by the Kings Cross exit. Without a word they walk away, expecting me to follow.  I wave goodbye the Weasleys and Hermione and walk to the car.

The ride was awkward. The Dursleys didn't know what to say or do.  I fell asleep five minutes into the drive and didn't wake up until we were pulling into Private Drive, number four.

My Aunt and Uncle’s tactic seemed to be ignoring me.  I mostly slept after chores; the tiredness is getting worse, my magic feels locked away.  A week after arriving my magic flared. It was night, and my skin was tingling. When the tingling grew to be unbearable, Then POP. I screamed, my magic lashed out and curled around me, burning me.  My eyes seemed to glow hot, and my body changed. When I couldn’t take anymore, my vision blackened, and I welcomed it.

I woke up to hissing.  Snakes are surrounding my head.  I can’t say the next moment was my best.  I started to tug at them and very quickly found out that is a bad idea.  I felt like I tore out a chunk of hair, then I little voice said;

_“Papa, you're hurting us.”_

Hearing the snake talk calmed me down for some reason,  I didn't know what to think of “Papa” but one thing at a time.

 _“Why are you attached to my head?”_ I ask, not looking at the snakes.  I felt confused, but on top of my own, I could feel move when I asked the question.  

 _“We are apart of you, what do you mean?”_ One of the snakes wrapped around and looked at me, followed by another on the other side.  They tilted their head and confusion and curiosity washed over me. I could feel their emotions.

 _“This is weird.”_  I think when more if the snakes come into my vision I realize I said that out loud.  I blushed and looked down. _“What am I?”_ I say out loud, not expecting an answer.

 _“What do you mean?  You're a snake, like us!”_  One of the snakes said hisses of agreement follow his statement.  I can feel the snakes happiness; it's still weird. I gently grab one of the snakes and roll it over my shoulder.  He was a black with a grey stomach and a white chin. He was a little bigger than the width of a pencil.

 _“Can you guys lay flat on my back, so I know how long you are?”_ I ask, a little afraid of the outcome.  The longest one’s head was resting against the middle of my back.  A little long, but not unmanageable, I can do this. I now have black snakes as hair. _“I can do this.”_ I need to stop saying things out loud.

_“Papa, he nudged me.”_

I decide to ignore the comment and ask more questions.   _“Do you guys have names?”_

 _“Yes Papa, you know that.”_  I look at the snake that is speaking and think,

_“Nava.”_

_“Yes, Papa.”_ He seemed to be the most outgoing one.  The others didn't talk much.

Light shined through my window, and I realize I had no idea what I would do.  The Dursleys weren't going to like this. I open my window, knowing that Hedwig will be coming back.  I could see a dark owl flying towards my window so I back away and go through my trunk, trying to find something to wear. I hear the hoot of the owl, and I look up.  The owls head was tucked under its wing, the letter sitting at its feet on my bed. Without waiting for a treat the owl leaves.

That was weird. I think as I pick up the envelope.  The wax seal was a big M. The Ministry? What do they want?

I break the seal and read;

 

Dear Mr. Potter

We have been notified you have used magic at your place of residence this morning at twenty-three minutes past one.   

The large burst of magic was produced by a wand and we have been informed of your medical problem. As a reminder,

magic is not permitted outside of school.  Any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical

community (Muggles) is a serious offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks’ Statute of

Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

 

My magic, how can I forget about that?!  I can tell my magic is back to normal, I don’t feel empty or tired.  Before I could think about it more, I hear my Aunt unlock the locks on the door and walk down the stairs.  I quietly walk towards the door and peek out, the coast was clear. I run towards the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

 _“What are we doing Papa?”_  Nava asked.

 _“I want to know what happened to me.”_  I stand in front of the sink and splash water on my face, letting the water run down my face I look up into the mirror.  The first thing I notice is my eyes. They’re still green, but different. Cat eyes are the first thing that comes to mind.  My pupils are slits, instead of the round I had before. All my hair is gone, small black scales replaced it. They were smooth, like the snakes.

 _“Can you guys lift up for me, I want to see you.”_  All the snakes rose and surrounded my head, all of them facing me.  It was creepy in a way, but I don’t care. I could feel the snakes happiness; they were almost always happy.  

 _“What are we doing today Papa?”_  The smallest one asked.  I focused on him, and I felt his consciousness stand out from the rest.  He was the youngest, the last to be created from my hair, a few minutes wasn’t a lot of time, but it seemed to distinguish itself in his maturity level.  All of them had a childlike mentality, but he was the most innocent. I knew they would grow up, and they were all boys, thank Merlin.

 _“I don’t know...Gav.”_ I say, his name popping into my head when I thought about it.   _“We will have problems with my changes. The Dudley’s won’t like this.”_  I was more likely to be kicked out of the house.  I have gardening to do right now; they won’t expect me to show myself to them until this afternoon.

 _“We will be gardening. You will like it, nice and warm.”_  I undressed and got in the shower.  The water was unusually cold, turning the cold water down, I hop in and start cleaning up.  The snakes seemed to like it, I washed my body, but when I got… down there I noticed I had twins with spikes.  

Deciding I wasn’t going to mess with that I quickly rinse off and turn the water off.  I get cold quickly and hurry to the towels and dry off and let the snakes rub themselves on it when I covered them with the towel.

 _“Vernon will be out soon, so stay under the towel,”_ is all I say before to them before opening the door.  I cover myself the best I can with my hand, the other holding the towel up, I quickly tiptoe to my room.  Luckily no one was around, I open my door and shut it behind me.

 _“You guy’s alright?”_ I ask as I drop the towel.  I rummage through my trunk to find an old pair of jeans and t-shirt.

 _“Yes, Papa.  Can we do that again?”_ Nava asked, getting another wave of acknowledgment from the others.

 _“Later, maybe after gardening.”_ I felt the wave of happiness again, they were like puppies, excited and adorable.  I put the ratty old clothing on and keeping my head down I go down the stairs and head outside for the backyard.

They seem to like the sun and outdoors. I do as well, more than I use to.  I notice movement out of the corner of my eye, Mrs. Figg’s cat. Mr. Tibbles is sitting on the fence separating the two yards.  We both make, and the strangest feeling overcame me. I could feel the power coursing through me, then it stopped, and Mr. Tibbles was laying on the ground.  He wasn’t moving, and he was stiff. I run over there and inspect the cat. He had turned into iron.

“HARRY!”

I jump, before I can turn around Aunt Petunia yelled again.

“DO NOT TURN AROUND!  CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

I hurried to do what she asked.  I could hardly think of all the confusion, mine and the snakes. I feel a hand on my arm, and I jump again, but before I could do more Aunt Petunia stopped me.  “Don’t turn around, and don’t open your eyes.” I feel her put my glasses on me. “I am guessing you don’t need the glasses anymore?” She asked, and I realize I forgot something.  

_“I will bite you human.”_

_“No Nava,”_

I feel Aunt Petunia start, but she didn’t let go of my arm.  “You have sunglasses on, that should help,” and without another word, she dragged me back to my room and locked the door behind me.


	2. Auntie Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is picked up by an unusual lady, hopefully, this "Aunty" will be better than the other.
> 
>  
> 
> I slowly pull the door open and walk out of my room.  
> “Papa, it’s alright, we will be getting a new home!”Gav said, trying to help me with my nerves, everyone else was as apprehensive as myself.
> 
> Edited May 18, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer already stated

Chapter 2

 

Aunt Petunia kept me in my room for most of the week, only letting me out when Uncle Vernon and Dudley were out of the house. She was always on the phone, murmuring. I kept the cat statue next to my bed. It was nice looking if you looked past the fact it was once a living creature.

Overall the week has been alright; Petunia must have told Vernon what happened because I haven’t heard anything from anyone. He even returned all of my stuff from the cupboard.  The one bad thing is I am running out of homework and readings to complete, I could ask Aunt Petunia for something, but I don’t want to try my luck.

I hear a bang on the door of my bedroom, interrupting my musing. “Harry,” I hear Aunt Petunia say as she undoes the locks on my door. “Put the glasses on. I am coming in,”

Wow, I think, only a week? “They’re on,” I respond. Hedwig was in the room, can’t have Hedwig turning into some rock.

“When your Uncle leaves go sit down in the living room; don’t mess anything up.”

“Why, what is going on. What aren’t you telling me?” I say, she huffs and shuts the door and walks down the stairs.

An hour later I hear the car pull out of the driveway, I slowly pull the door open and walk out of my room.

_ “Papa, it’s alright, we will be getting a new home!” _ Gav said, trying to help me with my nerves, everyone else was as apprehensive as myself.

**One week earlier**

“Aunt Petunia…”

“Be quiet and stop fighting.” Mr. Tibbles was in my hands, and Aunt Petunia was pulling me towards the house, most likely making a seen. Without a glance, she shoved me into my room and quickly closed the door behind me. “I will get some wraparound sunglasses for you, don’t do anything until I get back.”

She didn’t lock my bedroom door. I sent a silent thank you to anyone listening.

_ “Papa, we are hungry,” _ Nava says, I can feel there hunger, reflecting my own. Walking towards the door, I slowly open it and walk out into the empty hall. I try to be as quiet as I can, walking down the stairs.  _ “Papa, the house has no other heat signatures, why are you sneaking around.” _ He said again.

_ “Habit,” _ I answer.  There is no one to hide from, so why? Walking into the kitchen, I look around and gather my thoughts.  _ “Do you need to eat separately or do you…” _

_ “We don’t need to eat anything ourselves. You will need to eat more than normal to sustain all of us,” _ Nava said. Knowing he was right, I opened the refrigerator and gathered the ingredients needed to make sandwiches.

_ “What will I need to eat more of.” _

_ “Meat, Papa,” _ Gav said. To back up his claim, he showed me an image of a mouse.

_ “You can show me things, will I be able to share with you?” _

_ “Not Yet, Papa,”  _ Nava started as he shared more of his mind with me,  _ “you will learn though. Your aunt is planning something, and I think it will be good for you and us.” _

As I pondered the new information, I started to make sandwiches. They had so much food in the fridge; they would never notice entire unopened packages of food going missing. They would shrug it off as miscounting how many they bought, or had left to eat. Grabbing a bag, I filled it with meat, cheese, bread, and fruit that would have gone bad anyway. Carrying the full paper bag up the stairs, I hide it.

I feel my magic surround the bag.  _ “Nava,” _ I ask, _ “what is my magic doing.” _

_ “She is making sure the food doesn’t go bad,” _ Nava answers.

_ “Without a wand?” _

_ “Yes, you don’t need the wand anymore, you are a magical creature now, you don’t need the help of magical objects.” _

_ “Ok,” _ I didn’t truly understand, but I had a feeling I would have a lot of time on my hands to work it out.  _ “Will you get the water you need the same as food?” _

_ “Yes” _

Walking back down the stairs and entering the kitchen I grab some dusty water bottles from under the sink and start to fill them up. They were Dudleys for is diet and fitness, no one has touched them in years. Taking three and filling them with water I went back upstairs and placed the water next to the food.

_ “What can you tell me about what is going on with me, and how you know so much Nava?” _

I stand in front of the mirror in my bedroom and watch the other snakes move around. Nava pulled his head up to my shoulder and rested his head there.  _ “I don’t know what has happened to you, I have only known you as you know. I do know I have some knowledge I never learned, slowly unlocking. That is why I have matured faster than my siblings.” _

_ “Are your siblings just as young as they were this morning?” _

_ “I am the only one with knowledge already available to me, they will grow up, and live at the same rate as a human.” _

_ “Alright, so you are my helper then?” _

_ “Yes, Papa.” _ Well, at least I have someone that will tell me what I need to know.

_ “I am glad, Nava.” _

_ “Papa,” _ Was all he said as he rubbed his head against my cheek.

_ “What do I need to do to keep you healthy?” _

_ “We like the waterfall Papa,” _ Gav said as he lifted his body away from the others,  _ “warm and toasty.” _ I lifted my hand and let him place his head on my palm.

_ “Yes Gav, I will try to take as many hot showers as possible and get a lot of sunlight,” _ I say, laughing as he started to bump against my hand with is head playfully.  _ “Are you practicing Gav?” _ I say as I move my hand around and watch him chase it.

_ “Papa,” _ I hear from another coming from behind me. _ “Can I play too?” _

_ “Of course… Kasu, ask Gav if he will like to play together.” _ He moved next to Gav. Gav with a jerk of his head motioned his brother to play with him.

_ “Thank you, brother.” _

After my hand got too tired to hold up, I used my newly released magic to make objects move around in the air. Wandless magic is so convenient, I think as I walk around my room; the floating objects were moving with me. They seem to be having fun.

Several hours later Petunia pulls into the driveway. She has several bags with her.

“Don’t come out looking like that in the middle of the day.” She says as I open the door. Staying in the house, I pull the door the rest of the way open when she gets to the landing. With a huff, she quickly walks to the kitchen.

“Your welcome,” I say under my breath as I close the door.

_ “She’s a meany,” _ Gav says

_ “Yes, she is.” _

Walking into the kitchen, I see a pair of wraparound sunglasses and a lamp. “Put these on.” She said, holding up the glasses. Sliding the old pair off, I quickly push the new sunglasses on. They were darker than I expected, I don’t know where she got them, but they were more like goggles than glasses. I still had my peripheral vision which was nice.

“I want you to start packing your things,” she began as she starts taking food out of bags and placing them in their correct places. “I am making arrangements for you to live with someone that can help you.” I watch as she puts the candy and sweets Dudley considers food in the pantry, too shocked to speak. “You will not be returning here, maybe not even England until you are an adult. Even then returning would be for you to decide.”

“What about school, what about my friends? You can’t ship me off because I am different,” I yell.

“Your world won’t accept you, not anymore.”

“What do you mean,” I say, looking at her in confusion. It was the magical world; it would be hypocritical of them to not accept someone for being different.

“Your world has always been hypocritical. They don’t even accept people that are the same as them, let alone what is different.” She says, her back turned towards me and shoulders hunched.

“How do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?” I asked, not believing she would read anything that came from an owl.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but your mother when she was at that school, was bullied. They didn’t want her there because of her muggle blood. Do you really think you would be accepted, being noticeably different?”

“No,” I whisper. Maybe Hermione can help me. I think as I walk away. She must have read all about the prejudices of the wizarding world after the Chamber incident.

“Wait,” I turn around and see Aunt Petunia grab the lamp and hand it to me. “It’s a heat lamp, keep...you warm.” she elaborated. She doesn’t know what to call them, but I don't either.

Taking the lamp from her hand, I head to my room. I set the box on my bedside table and grab some parchment paper and start writing.

 

Hermione,

First of all, how has your summer gone? Mine at the beginning was uneventful, but last night my magic...realigned 

I guess you can say. I don’t need my wand anymore, and I have had some other changes. I know this is an odd 

request, but did you do any research on prejudice in the wizarding world. I want to know how wizards treat people 

that aren’t human, or not wholly human. I know I am asking for something weird, but I would like to know more 

about the world I am apart of.

Harry

 

Knowing she will have the answers I need, or will soon, I take the heat lamp and open it up. It was easy enough to put together, and ten minutes later I had a working heat lamp.

Having nothing else to do, I start to do my homework. When I get tired of doing one thing I will begin to clean out my school trunk, the broken quills, ink bottles, scraps of parchment, Lockhart's books, and other stuff not needed and worthless. I only have a few possessions I don’t want to lose, the photo album and the cloak.

_ “I think we are going to be locked in here for a long time.” _ I could feel their agreement with my statement. Something else I will have to get used to as well.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jolted from memory lane, I sit in the living room and wait. For what, I don’t know.

Fifteen minutes later I hear a car pull up into the driveway and two doors open and close. Staying set I try not to imagine just who my aunt decided will help me. But, thankfully, they made it to the door before I genuinely horrified myself.

A woman is standing next to my aunt, dressed in all black, including glasses just like mine. The most intriguing thing about her is the hissing coming from her hat, or scarf atop her head.

_ "Lady Medusa," _ I hear Nava breathe out.

How did Aunt Petunia know, or get ahold of her!? I think as I try to school my expression into something respectful.

“Would you like something to drink?” I hear my aunt say, with a barely concealed “Take-what-you-came-for-and-leave” look.

“No, thank you,” Medusa said. “I am on a tight schedule; I am sure you understand.” Medusa then turned towards me, “Harry, we have some shopping to do how about you show me your room, and we can get everything ready to leave.” She said. Then with a motion towards me, she walked back down the hallway and waited for me at the foot of the stairs.

When I entered my room, she placed Hedwig’s cage on my bed. “I am assuming you will keep your pet?” She said as she gathered my trunk and set it on the bed as well.

“Yes.”

“I want you to shrink your trunk and cage,” She said, she must have seen my confusion because she elaborated further. “I can feel your magical energy, you are very powerful and don’t need a wand to perform magic.” I walk up to my bed, not knowing what to do; I looked up to her. “Try placing your hand on the trunk; your intent will shrink the trunk because you what the trunk to be smaller.”

I place my hand on the trunk and with a clear picture of what I wanted I let my magic do its work. I watch as my truck shrinks to the size of my palm, turning to the cage I place my hand on it and get the same result.

“Are you ready?” Looking up I see Medusa holding the door open for me, sliding the two objects into my pocket I walk out of my room for the last time. Without looking back, I walk down the stairs with Hedwig on my shoulder.

“I am Aunty Em. You may call me Em.” She says as she walks out of the door, me trailing behind her. I look behind me as I walk out of the door and see Aunt Petunia, she looked worried. When she saw I was looking at her, she walked away. Turning away from the house, I see “Em” waiting for me. 

“How are we going to get where we need to go? You don’t have a car.”

“Stick your hand out.” was all she said. Deciding it would be better to do what she said I stick my hand out without question. To the left of me, I hear a snap and then see red. A door opens, and a man steps out of the double-decker bus. He was pulling cards out of his pocket when Em walked up to him and pulled a bag of galleons out of her pocket. She placed two in his hand and climbed into the bus, me close behind her. “The Leaky Cauldron,” She called out and with a lurch forward, we were off.

We made it to The Leaky Cauldron. She somehow managed to stand up, and drink hot chocolate. I barely managed not to break my nose. The driver and the man with the cards were both impressed. I think the hot chocolate was a joke for first-time riders. “The sisters are worse,” was all she said when I asked how she managed to stand.

She leads me to Gringotts, and with a bow, she was lead to a private room.

“Lady Medusa,” A goblin said, “what brings you here?”

“Something unusual has happened, and I am now the guardian of the boy,” she said, motioning to me. “I will need a heritage test and magic test, most likely more when we know what has exactly happened.”

The goblin behind the desk pushed a button and talked with someone in what I am assuming is the goblin language. Looking around the room, I notice the office looked like the front of Gringotts, marble floor and overall richness of the building. It seems they were loaded, even for a bank. The door opened, and a goblin in what looked like a healer uniform walked in with a bowl and some parchment.

"Who is having the tests done," Em puts her hand on my shoulder, and I step up. And without another word the healer places the bowl on the desk next to the parchment and grabs a small knife.

“The test will need three drops of blood, the knife will instantly heal the cut after collecting the blood,” Em said in my ear, with a nod I make a small cut on the tip of my finger. The knife seemed to absorb the blood and healed just as quickly as the cut was made. The goblin taps the blade three times over the bowl, each time one drop of blood fell into the bowl. The goblin pulls out a potion from his robes. Taking out the stopper, the potion is poured into the bowl. The corner of the parchment was then dipped into the potion and writing appeared in the corner and traveled down.

Name: Harry Potter

Parents:

Mother: Lily Elizabeth Potter nee. Evans

Father: James Charles Potter

Godfather: Sirius Black (blood adoption)

Inheritance:

House Black* (heir)

House Potter* (heir)

House Peverell* (heir)

*See folders for more details

Other information:

Horcrux Scar

Basilisk venom and blood

Phoenix Tears

“Who is Sirius Black?” I ask, looking up at Em.

“Your godfather is in Azkaban, accused of being a Death Eater and other crimes.” The goblin behind the desk said. “He never got a trial; we have every year asked for a trial for Lord Black. The “evidence” they have is considered overwhelming guilty to them, nevermind the fact we have evidence stating he is innocent of at least one charge and most likely innocent of all of them.”

“Why wouldn’t they just give him a trial?” I ask. “Isn’t that illegal!?”

“Yes, it is illegal, I don’t know why they don’t, but I imagine it has something to do with you.” He says before I can ask for an elaboration he continues, “He was to be your guardian, as godfather that was his duty. Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I imagine had...conflict of interests when it came to Sirius Black and yourself. He blocked the reading of your parent's will, something that would have taken you out of his hands.”

“Is there a way to help him?” I ask, upset someone was in a place Hagrid was in, just as innocent.

“Now you are here we can, but there is nothing you can do.” The goblin says as he digs through some folders.

“I will take those,” Em says when he hands them to me. “I can correspond with you about what needs to be done with the finances. Is that alright with you Harry? I am very good with money.”

“Yes,” I say, knowing I am completely out of my delph when it comes to finances.

“Great,” Em says. “What does he need to do for the magic test?” she says, looking at the healer still in the room.

“Follow me,” I follow, with Em behind me.

We enter a room, more massive than the last, but no less decorated. At the center was a pool. With a clipped sound from the healer, potions pour into the pool.

“Mr. Potter, the potion will read what magic you are capable of, what you have available to you and what has been cast on you by others.” Taking his eye off the pool, I look to the healer. “You will then leave the pool and parchment paper will be added, much like the inheritance test. You will need to stay completely submerged for 15 seconds. We will give you some privacy to take everything off of your body,” and they walked out of the door.

Walking towards the pool, I take my clothes off and place them next to the pool. Sticking my foot in the potion, I felt the coolness and thinness of the liquid. It was thinner than water, like soapy water. Walking into the pool I feel handles at the bottom of the pool.

“Are you guys going to be ok? I think you have to stay under the water as well.”

“Yes, Papa.” They all say, and I submerge myself.

 

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15,

 

And up I went again. Pulling myself out of the pool, I grab a towel and call for the goblins and start to dry myself off. 

“You may go wash the potion off,” the healer said, pointing towards a door. "We will talk about the findings when you are done."

_ “I don’t like this potion, Papa. It is getting between my scales,” _ Gav said, reflecting what they all were thinking.

_ “Don’t worry. We will get those scales shining.” _

After the shower I see some new clothes sitting for me. A pair of jeans, underwear, and a hoodie. Pulling the clothes on, and making sure the snakes aren’t squashed, I walk back to the original room.

Entering I see Em closing the file about my money and focusing on the new parchment paper:

Harry Potter:

Magic Core: unblocked (85% blocked before June 24, 2:00 am)

Wandless Magic: unblocked (100% blocked before June 24, 2:00 am)

Other Magic*: unblocked (100% blocked before June 24, 2:00 am)

Dark Magic: unblocked (100% blocked before June 24, 2:00 am)

Light Magic: unblocked

*See folder for details

Before I completely comprehend what I see it is taken and put into a folder. “We will talk about this later, I have all the information we need here,” Em said, holding up the folders. “Come harry, we have some shopping to do.” and with a bow, to the goblins, she leads the way out. 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

With the hoodie on to hide my more distinguishing features, I sit next to Em, waiting for the plane to take off. With a new truck with several new compartments, I had a library of new books to read. Ones Em though showed an unbiased view of the world, or as far as you can get. Some I am more excited to learn than others.

The flight was long, eight hours of sitting and doing nothing. But we made it.


	3. Food and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homemade food is always the best way to start a conversation when it is a difficult one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer already stated

Chapter 3

 

Who knew Medusa had a car? I think as she drives out in the middle of nowhere. It was black, it seems to be her favorite color, and the only color she will associate with every day. I had a book on my lap, Wizarding History: Magical Creature Edition, Medusa found the book in Knockturn Alley and bought a revised edition from Flourish and Blotts. Wizarding History: Magical Creature Revised Edition, not precisely like the original considering they have completely different information in them. I guess one for the people that want to see anything that isn’t utterly human as intelligent and another that will tell you the complete history of relations between the mages and magical creatures, including the fact mages aren’t the most powerful. Overall I like the original, 2.0 reads like propaganda.

“We are here, child,” Em said, interrupting my musing. I look up and see an old wooden sign saying “Auntie Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium” in faded green lettering with marble statues littering the front. Marble?

“What is Marble,” I ask before I can stop myself.

“Well at least the right information is part of the transformation,” She says under her breath, “It is the type of stone I use for my art, have to be careful though it isn’t unbreakable.”

“Why did Mr. Tibbles turn into iron, but all of your statues are marble?” I ask, completely freaked out about the mineral information I didn’t know before or have ever learned.

She looks at me weird then asks, “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes,” I say, looking down, “Medusa, the goblin said it at the bank, but I knew as soon as you walked through the door in Private Drive,” I confess, leaving out that I can talk to snakes. I don’t think she would be upset, but it was private for now.

“You are more observant than I thought,” She said, looking proud. “ I don’t know why you make a different material, but we can experiment with that later,” She finished, and walked up to the building and unlocked the door. “Would you like something to eat, we had a long flight and an equally long drive.”

At the mention of food, my stomach made its presence known by making an impression of a whale. Blushing, I nod my head. Nodding her head, she went into the kitchen and pulled food out of the fridge and freezer.

“Do you need any help?” I ask, not use to being allowed to sit when things need to be done.

“No dear, how about you go unpack, your room all the way down the hall. When you are done, dinner will be waiting for you.”

With a nod, I walk down the short hallway and open the door. Along one wall was two empty bookshelves, placing my shrunken trunk on the ground in front of the shelves I put my hand on top and watched as it grew to its original size.

Medusa was adamant I get a new trunk, stating a used one wasn’t going to last very long. I couldn’t change her mind about buying the ten compartment trunk with stabilizer and a touch sensor. It would only open to me. I even tried it with Medusa and the store employee. She didn’t want me to buy anything myself. Her face would close off when I tried to or said I always bought my things.

Opening the trunk, I take everything out except the books. Close to the bed was the dresser, so I bundled up all my new clothes and threw them on the bed. The more personal ideas, such as presents, were placed carefully on the shelf. The photo album sat next to the cloak with my holly wand laying on top of the cloak. My three most prized possessions, the wand isn’t of any use to me, but it is the symbol of a world I love. I will not be going back, Hermione's letter clued me in on the not so perfect world.

 

Dear Harry,

It is great to hear from you! I am glad your magic exhaustion has ended, but from the questions, you asked and your vague letter

there is more. From what I could read between the lines in the books at Hogwarts magical creatures are mostly pets or 

servants/slaves. All magical creatures have the same level, or higher, brain development as humans. When the creatures rebel or 

don’t follow “regulations,” they are hunted down. Take the goblins for example, if you remember anything about Mr. Binns class 

you will know goblins are more often considered enemies than allies. There has been more war with the goblins than all the wars 

combined. I will go out and say it if you have gone through something that will make you different in any way I would run. 

Werewolves and vampires are the most heavily persecuted group, and werewolves are only not human once a month. You are my 

first and best friend, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I hope you will continue to write me. If I am wrong about what 

the letter was about (I don’t think so), I will see you on the Hogwarts Express, but I know I am not. Take care of yourself, you 

deserve happiness, and I believe you will find it. Remember, you can choose your family.

Hermione

P.S. I will ask Ron what his family’s view of magical creatures is and let you know.

 

I was nice to know Hermione is still a friend, but Ron grew up in the wizarding world; He will most likely have the same views as the rest of the world.

I pick up the letter and place it on the photo album. Standing up I walk up to the bed,  picking up the clothes I start to fold and separate into neat piles. With all my clothes separated by type, I start to place them on the dresser. With my furniture organized I go back to my trunk and take out Mr. Tibbles. “It’s a good thing you were sitting when you looked at me,” I tell the statue as I place him on the bedside table. “And now I am talking to inanimate objects.”

I walk out of my room and smell greasy food, the kind only Dudley was allowed to eat. Entering the Kitchen, I see Medusa grilling burgers. “The burgers are done, you can sit down at the table, we need to talk about our trip to Gringotts,” She said as she places the burgers on the bun with fries and sets them on the table. “You can eat it,” she says when I look at her then the burger. Hesitantly I pick up the burger and bit into it. No wonder Dudley will only eat this, I think as I continue eating with enthusiasm. She watched me eat then started to eat herself. “If you are still hungry there is some fruit in the fridge.”

Twenty minutes later I was full and tired, but I was curious what she was hiding from me about Gringotts. “You said you wanted to talk to me about Gringotts?”

“Yes,” she said as she washed the dishes. I offered, but she said she had it. “The goblins are trying to find a way to safely remove the Horcrux in your scar, with the right price and persuasion of course. We will be getting updates from the American branch.”

“What is a Horcrux?”

“Evil magic. There is very little magic that is truly evil, but one of them is the making of a Horcrux. When you are older, we can talk about it more, but you are young and don’t need to know the how.” She said. Sitting down next to me she held her hand out, placing mine in hers she continued, “I will not keep information from you that you need to know, but you don’t need to know about the technical aspects of it, just how we will get it out,” and I believe her.

“The blocks,” I ask, remembering the alarming information not knowing what it means. “Why was most of my magic block before the transformation?”

“Another blocked your magic, given that a date wasn’t provided for when the block was placed the goblins believe they were placed before or right after your birth.”

“What!? Did my parents…” I was unable to continue, thinking my parents I have only heard great things about would do something, not for my well being.

“Most likely, but you are very powerful for a twelve-year-old, as a baby I imagine they were protecting you from having explosive magic. It has happened before, but it was never taken off. To be honest, it was strengthened as well. Your Uncle didn’t want you, so the block was in place for a dangerous amount of time. I asked your Aunt about it.”

“I am tired, can I go to bed?” I ask, to overwhelmed by what I am learning to continue.

“Yes.”

Getting up out of the chair I briskly walk down the hall and enter my room, closing the door behind me I sit on top of my bed and think.

_ “Papa, you will be alright,” _ Nava says when I start to cry.  _ “You have a family now, if not with Lady Medusa then with us.” _

_ “Thank you, Nava,” _ I replied shakily. Taking off my sunglasses and turning off the light I crawl under the blankets and lay on my side with my face against the pillow and fall asleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Waking up was hard, I didn’t want to get out of bed. Laying there I felt I was suffocating on feelings I buried a long time ago. The abuse I suffered from my only living relatives, I have always wanted to feel loved. Now I have someone that seems to love me I don’t know what to do. What if I do something wrong? I will lose her; I can’t...I can’t lose her now I know what it feels like to be loved.

_ “Papa, we will always love you,” _ Gav said. I felt the snakes love for me through our bond; it was getting stronger.

“Harry, breakfast is ready!,” Medusa called. Not wanting to disappoint I get out of bed, put on my sunglasses and open the door. I can smell frying food from here. Walking into the kitchen I see Medusa making a stir fry, green peppers, potatoes, sausage, onions, and other vegetables were being cooked together.

Seeing no plates or silverware on the table, I grab some from the cabinet I saw Medusa get them from last night. After setting the table, I look at Medusa and see her whisking some eggs and pour them into the pan with the stir fry and place it in the oven.

“Why thank you, Harry,” Medusa said when she turned around. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” I say, not wanting to talk about last night I ask, “What do your snakes look like?”

“Not as pretty as yours, or as well behaved,” she said, then she took the scarf off of her head revealing an array of snakes. Some I recognized such as the cobra, kingsnakes, mole, and coral snakes. Others I didn’t. She put her scarf back on grabbed the skillet out of the oven and placed in on the table. “It will need to cool. Do you want to talk about what we were talking about last night, or would you like to talk about your finances?” she asked gently. Does she know I was crying?

“Can we talk about my money?”

“Of course,” she said with a smile, then pulled the folder out of nowhere. “You access to only the trust vaults of the Potters and Blacks. I will make sure the main vaults don’t lose money and more importantly, help make money grow by investing in some muggle companies. I will tell you what I am doing and give you updates and teach you how to manage your money.”

“When will I be expected to take care of it myself,” I ask.

“When you are seventeen, you will be a legal adult in the magical world, but you will only be expected to manage a portion of the estate. As the last of your line, you will be Lord Potter-Black by eighteen, the normal age a child can take over for a parent is twenty-one.”

“I am sorry you have so much to do for me,” I say, scared she will grow to hate me as my relatives did.

“It is my honor,” She started, surprising me with her conviction, “it has been a long time since I have taken care of someone, and I am lonely. You are a welcome change in my life. I hope you will stay in touch with me through the years. Now you have just as long as myself.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it now, a little bit at a time. Breakfast seems to have cooled off.” digging in Em cut me a slice then herself and served them on the plates. I take a bite.

“You will need more meat than normal, but you also need the vegetables. Mixing them is always the easiest way to take care of it,” She says when I dig in faster. “Your birthday is in a month, correct?”

“Yes...how did you know?” I say, not believing someone remembered my birthday that isn’t my friend.

“You are extremely famous, finding your birthday was easy. What do you want for your birthday? Anything you never got to try?” She asked nothing can to mind. “I will let you think about it.”

With a nod she picked up the dishes and washed them, “If you want to you can wipe off the table.” she seemed to understand I needed to do something.

“What will I be doing during the school year?”

“If you are up for it I was going to homeschool you. You will have to self-study for magic. Americans can be just as prejudice against us, but there are some that don’t care. Until then you will have to study the books I bought you.”

“What about the rest of the summer?” I ask, for the first time I am excited about summer break.

“I don’t have anything planned if you want we can work on how to take care of yourself now that you have some snake parts. I am assuming you will shed like a snake, and soon,” she said as she puts the dishes away.

“Can you help me organize my bookshelf? I don’t know how I am going order my books,” I ask, remembering the trunk full of books.

“We can do that right now if you like,” she said. Getting up out of our chairs I walk down the hallway, Medusa following close behind me. Leaving my door open I open my trunk and start to pull out books. “There are several ways to organize your books. I don’t think you what to by the author, will subject work for you?” Medusa said as she knelt next to me.

“That would be great.”

“Alright, let's start organizing,” Medusa said as she grabbed books and set them aside. About an hour later we had both bookshelves filled, with my cloak and photo album taking up the last of the space. “Can I look at it?” She asked, pointing at Mr. Tibbles. With a nod from me, she walked over to my table and picked up the statue. “Stygian Iron…” She said under her breath, “Harry, I want you to read the book on Greek and Roman Mythology. During the summer I can teach you about the world you just entered, does that sound alright?”

“Yes,” I say. I was confused about the book she bought from the muggle world. She mostly got me clothes from the shops on the west end of London. The book was huge, at least 1000 pages, but it seems to be an essential book given how much she paid for it and is the first book she assigned me.

“Good, it will be the only book I assign you to read over the summer. I do want you to have fun.” She said with a smile, then gathered me into a hug. It felt nice, and she pulled away. She gave me a sad smile and walked out of the room.

 

**July 31, 1993**

 

“Happy Birthday!” Medusa says as she brings out the cake. I have learned over the month that Medusa loves to cook, and loves having someone to prepare food for. Blowing out the thirteen candles I cut the cake into fours and serve a piece to myself and Medusa.

“Em, thank you,” I say, happy to have a birthday with well wishes. On the table are presents from Medusa, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid. Unopened, for my first birthday celebration with a real cake with candles.

“You are welcome, now eat up I can tell you can't wait to open your presents,” she said as she started to eat.

Eating my cake, I think about the book. I am halfway through it, but it has been an exciting read. I have spent a lot of time in my room and outside, mostly learning what my snakes like and don’t like. My skin has been getting drier and tight. Apparently, I will be shedding in the next couple days. Finished eating I set aside my plate and reach for the presents.

“Which one are you going to open first?” Medusa asked.

“This one,” I reply, grabbing her present. Taking the tissue paper out of the bag I reach in and pull out a toy desk.

“Unshrink it with your magic when you get to your room,” she said. Over the month I also noticed I a need to draw. Don’t know why, but I have papers scattered all around the house of random stuff I have designed.

“Thank you,” I say as I set it aside and grab Hermione’s present I rip the paper off I see a box and open it and see a piece of paper inside.

 

Harry,

The box can be used to send letters or objects to its twin, which I have. I hope you are ok.

Hermione

 

Taking the note out of the box, I set it and the box next to the desk and grab Ron’s present. It was a miracle Errol made it across the ocean; I don’t know how he did it. I don’t think there are enough ships at sea to carry the owl across. Untying the string surrounding the parchment covered gift I see a note, newspaper clipping, and a glass ball.

 

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

Egypt is amazing. Bill is showing us around the tombs, the wizards put some nasty curses on the tombs. I couldn’t believe 

Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Most of the seven hundred galleons has gone towards the trip, but I am getting a new 

wand. I got you a Sneakoscope. Bill says it isn’t reliable, but it was lighting up when the twins put beetles in his soup.

Ron

 

Grabbing the clip I see the Weasley family next to the pyramids, all of them waving and Scabbers sitting on Ron’s shoulder. Taking the Sneakoscope, I see that it is silent.

“What is that?” Medusa asked.

“A Sneakoscope. It is supposed to light up and buzz when someone untrustworthy is near.” I answer. Grabbing my gifts and the letter I stand up. “Want to show me the desk?”

“Yes, I do.” and we walk to my room. The room looks more lived in now. My table is covered in stuff, and you couldn’t see the wood surface, the same with the dresser. I place the desk on the ground in a convenient place and channel my magic through it. I watch as the toy grew into a fully functioning desk.

It was a drafting desk. The top was glass and could be lifted up and tilted for standing or sitting. Above and below the top was space for paper and just about anything.

Taking my gift from Hermione I place it on the platform above the glass surface with the Sneakoscope next to it. Opening the drawers I see supplies, everything I would ever need was in here. Turning around I hug Medusa.

“Thank you, Em.”

Hugging me back she said, “I am glad you like it. Now let's gather all of your designs and place them on your desk.”

“How did you get the desk shrunken with the stuff inside?”

“I have a friend,” was all she said before she started to pick stuff up from around the house and bring them to my room. “Seven drawers are for paper. You can organize your drawing that way.”

“Thank you!” I say again then get to work on gathering my drawings.

That night I fall asleep with a smile on my face. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos, they keep me going.


	4. Nasty Horcruxes and Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer already stated

Chapter 4

 

I wake up to Gav and Kasu playing. They were chasing each other, or as much as they could.

_   “Papa,”  _ I hear, Ada say.  _ “I would like to play with you.” _

_  “What would you like to play?” _ Ada was the smallest snake, and right behind my left ear. Nave was right in front of my left ear along the hairline. 

_ “Play the mouse game.” _

   Using my magic, I made a toy mouse float around my head. I can feel the others playing as well, so I sent up a couple more.

   With the toys in orbit around my head, I get up and take a shower. The warm water and the toys is an unusual combination; they didn’t know what to do. Play in the water, or play with the mice. 

   After a lengthy shower, I am ready for my day. The past month has been a learning experience in trust and what it looks like to be accepted, but I finally feel comfortable with adult supervision and going to an adult when something is wrong. 

   Walking into the kitchen, I see Medusa sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a burrito on a small plate. “How interesting…” she said, looking at a paper from Gringotts. “The goblins think they have a solution to your scar problem, would it be ok with you if we go in today? If you have something planned we can go tomorrow,” she said, looking up from the parchment. 

   “I don’t have anything planned, and I want to get rid of the thing.”

   “Great,” she said as she wrote her reply. “11 o’clock we will go, and we can get lunch in town.”

   “Sounds good to me.”

 

**Eleven o’clock**

 

   “Good morning, Lady Medusa. I am Redclaw, account transfer manager,” 

   “Good morning, you have a solution to the scar?” Medusa said. He seemed to appreciate the lack of small talk.

   “We believe so,” He said with a toothy smile. It was frightening to behold. “Follow me,” He lead us to a room and set down behind the desk. “We have done research and found a way to remove the Horcrux and transfer it to another object. The Horcrux is tiny, so there shouldn't be any resistance from the soul fragment.”

   “When can we start?” Medusa asked.

   “Immediately,” he said. Pulling open a drawer he pulled out what looked like an old gold pendant. “We will be experimenting on the soul piece, we do not tolerate the use of Horcruxes, and we will destroy any we find through this one. There are more created than just the one considering how small this one is,” the goblin said, then he started to chant and pour potions over the pendant. The pendant began to glow.

   “Mr. Potter, can you stand next to the pendant please,” the goblin said, walking behind the desk I stand next to Redclaw. Picking up the pendant he held it up to my head. “Place it directly to the scar,” Redclaw said. Grabbing the pendant, I place it against my scar. I felt my scar start to burn, it split open and started to bleed, getting into my eye. “Do not let go, Mr. Potter.”

   I felt something else being pulled from my head, then relief. Pressure on my head I never noticed was lifted. Grabbing the potion Redclaw handed to me I drink it, and the pain disappeared. Looking down at the pendant in my hand a trace amount of black was swirling then was absorbed by the jewelry. I drop the necklace on the table and back away.

   “Harry? Are you alright?” Medusa said, as she too walks around the desk and stands next to me.

   “Yes,” I say, to shocked to say anything else. When I think I’m not in shock something else happens. I hope it calms down a little bit.

“The move was successful,” Redclaw said, interrupting the mother-henning. “We will try to identify and collect the others with this one. Thank you, Mr. Potter, you have done the Goblin nation a great service.”

That sound important, I think as I walk back to my seat in front of the desk. “Uh...you're welcome?” I say, confused why they would thank me for having a soul piece in my head.

 Redclaw nodded his head, there seemed to be a ceremony with the saying, but I guess I did okay. “You will need to clean up; the bathrooms are down the hall.”

   I nod, and awkwardly walk out of the room. Turning right, I start to meander through the corridor. After several minutes I get to a door with the man and woman pictured on the doors. Well at least some things are the same, I think as I pushed open the door. Walking in front of the mirror, I see that there is dried blood all over my face. How did I not feel that? I think as I gather some paper towels and turn the water on.

   “Papa, are you alright?”

   “Yes, just need to clean up and pull myself together,” I say as I wipe the blood off my face with the wet towel.

   “Ok, Papa. Now that the darkness is gone, you should be able to get more of the needed knowledge. It won’t be blocking you,” Nava said.

   “That’s great! How quickly?” 

   “I don’t know, but it should come when you need it know.”

   Reassured, I walk out of the bathroom and start looking for the room. About fifteen minutes of searching I began to despair. Rounding a corner, I almost bump into a goblin. Seeing my chance, I quickly ask, “Would you know where Redclaw’s office is? I seem to of gotten lost.”

   He raised his eyebrow then curtly said, “Follow me.”

   He leads me through the labyrinth of corridors until he stops in front of one that looks the same as all the others. Opening the door, the goblin asked Redclaw, “Are you missing someone? A young man is looking for you.”

   Looking up Redclaw saw me and beckoned me in. “Yes Ranok, thank you for bringing him here.”

   Ranok left, and I close the door behind me as a walk into the room.

   “Please continue working on it, and keep me updated. I assume your branch in London can handle it? I would like to be part of the questioning. He may prove useful,” Medusa said. Finishing her conversation before they were interrupted. Picking up the newspaper she then turned to me. “We are done for today, are you hungry?”

   “Yes.”

   “Very well, Thank you Redclaw,” She said as she walked towards the door.

   “You're welcome, Lady Medusa.”

   In New York, she somehow managed to navigate through the sea of people and make it to a small restaurant. They had just about everything. I got a chicken pot pie, and Medusa got chicken salad. The ride home was quiet. I fell asleep pretty quickly; Medusa had to wake me up when we got home. Utterly exhausted I climb into bed and fall asleep.

The next morning during breakfast I had questions whirling in my head.

   “What was the newspaper about?” Was the first question

   “Do you remember Sirius Black?” Medusa asked. With a nod she continued, “he has escaped prison. The goblins are going to capture him and bring him to the states. It should be easy to make it legal, on this side we don’t question the goblins. The evidence gathered already, and the testimony will be used to get asylum to him. If he is innocent of course.”

   “And that is a high chance, right?” I ask, hoping.

   “Yes, I have looked at the evidence, we could get him out with all the wrong they did, but I don’t want there to be any doubt about his innocence. All the technicalities are what we will use to get him a trial immediately. His testimony is what will set him free, or lock him up.”

   “Will he take me away from you?” I ask in a small voice. I have grown to love Medusa. “I don’t want to leave.”

   “There is almost no chance of that happening. He will be sick and need someone to take care of him. Azkaban is a horrible place; he will most likely live with us.”

   An owl flies through the window and lands next to Medusa. Picking up the letter and reading it she says under her breath, “Well, that was fast.”

“Is it about Black?” I ask.

“Yes. The goblins have him in custody. In a couple of days, he will be in the States. They have all the proof they need, but I would like to ask him some questions.”

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

“Harry, you can stay out here in the corridor if you like. You don’t need to enter.” Medusa says. We were in front of the room that Sirius Black was being held in. The United States Government has granted him asylum and is working towards citizenship. 

“I want to go in with you,” I say. I couldn’t wait to meet my dad’s best friend, but we don’t know if he will be open to living with two creatures. He did grow up in the wizarding world.

A nod from Medusa and the door opened. Walking in I see him. He has that look of someone that just had a shower after years of never thoroughly cleaning, which makes sense. His hair was curly, but flat, like all of the life of it was taken out. He was painfully thin, even with the jeans and t-shirt on. 

I felt sorry for him.

He looked up at me and his face split into a full smile. “Harry,” He croaked out.

I could feel teardrops slowly gathering in my eyes. Looking around the room, I see two goblins standing behind Sirius, with a nod from Medusa they both came up. One of them pulled out a clear liquid while the other looked ready to fight. Sirius, looking at the vial, tilted his head back and opened his mouth. The goblin dropped three drops in his mouth and lifted his head up.

“What is your standing with magical, or dark creatures compared to the wizarding world?” Medusa asks immediately.

“They are people, just like everyone else,” was his answer. Medusa seemed intrigued. He talked monotone and without any expression.

“Would you live with one or more?”

“Yes.”

“Would you except them into your family?”

“Yes.”

“That was all I needed to know,” Medusa said to the goblins. Pulling out another vial and adding three drops the expressionless masks are gone, and life seemed to return to him. “I have been given custody of you until you are capable of caring for yourself,” Medusa said. Sirius seemed to take it in stride and without complaint stood up and walked over towards us.

“Why did you want to know about my views?”

“Mr. Potter had an accident, and is classified as an XXXXX creature; we needed to be sure you would be fine with being around both of us.”

“Werewolf?” Sirius guessed. “Remus, another friend of ours, is a werewolf. I don’t care what you are, it is great to be free again, and I want to be a part of your life,” He said, looking directly at me.

“We are not werewolves; lets get home. We can tell you there.” And we followed her out.

The entire car ride home I could tell Medusa was excited about having a full house (all her little ducklings all lined up in a row). Sirius unpacked his few possessions he got from Grimmauld Place in the bedroom on the left.

Sitting at the table, we started to fill in what he may not know. My Hogwarts years, the transformation, Medusa, Greek mythology (only the things I knew myself), then the tricky part.

“We are gorgons,” Medusa said. Sirius’s confused look was her only answer, “Medusa? Turning living things to stone, Gorgon?” It was like a flashlight turned on, Sirius’s face lite up with understanding.

“Both of you?” A nod was his answer, “Awesome! Can I see them?” He asked, looking at me. I take off the glamour charm I had on and let them have more freedom. “That is so cool.” He said as he started to pet Gav.

_ “I like him, Papa.” _

_ “Me too.” _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Having Sirius here was excellent. Medusa was still the primary parental figure, and sometimes Sirius needed to have her there. He was healing, but it was slow going. He has good and bad days. When magical community found out about him living in ‘the colonies’ he seemed happy, but also sad. The article was above the fold in the Daily Prophet, Medusa still gets the paper, something about knowing what is going on in ‘enemy territory.’ 

It was funny, all things considered, they didn’t know what to think themselves and just did what the ministry told them to do. The articles got worse though. They found people he went to school with, some commented, othered didn’t. I could see his eyes brighten when he read the names, then dim when he read what they said. It was genuinely sorrowful the way the community was run. They ignore the evidence of innocence to keep from being seen as idiots. The incompetence is astounding.

Sirius is the family I should have had growing up, and I am unfortunate I never got be with him.

“Pup, what do you what to do?” Sirius asks me with a smile. Today looks like it will be a good day. He was smiling, and he showered. He took everything in stride, hasn’t looked at the head of snakes weirdly. He likes to pet them though, they love him for it, always giving all of the attention. 

“Want to go for a walk?” I ask. He needs the exercise; he was still weak from the dementors and lack of good food. He gave me a look. He must know my interior motive.

“You are just like your mother,” He smiled then walked out the door, I followed close behind.

“Can you tell me more about my parents?” I ask. He tells me stories about his early years of Hogwarts. My dad and their friends and all of the adventures they went on.

“Of course, come on, we can walk and talk.” We walk down the road; we didn’t go very far. Sirius needed to rest a lot. “Your mother was a caring individual, she didn’t like bullies, and you knew it. Your dad and I did some questionable things as kids, and she let us know how she felt. Your dad fell in love with her around our third year, he didn’t know it at the time, but around the beginning of the sixth year, he realized. It is amazing what love can do to people. He changed for the better; they started to date the seventh year.” Sirius said as we walked back to the house. He looked sad with a far-off look in his eye. He was reminiscing.

“You said both of you were bullies, did you fall in love? The person you are now didn’t sound like your past,” I ask. When he talked about his school years, there was always regret and sometimes amusement expressed. 

“You could say that I guess,” he said. He looked at me with a sad face, “I never told, he had self-esteem issues bigger than Hogwarts. In my stupid teenage brain, I thought he wouldn’t want anything to do with me, we were friends, but I was afraid of taking it to the next step.”

“Did he tell the Prophet anything?” I ask, remembering the moping that lasted a week.

“He said he thought he knew me. He did know me, how can he believe I would betray the people that made me happy?” He looked like he was about to cry.

“Have you wrote him a letter? The Prophet never published the trial transcript, so he doesn’t know what the ministry has done to you,” I say. He looked at me like I was the smartest person in the world.

“Harry, When did you grow into a mature adult? You are only thirteen. I couldn’t talk about my feelings, let alone anyone else's when I was thirteen.”

“I grew up fast.” He gave me a sad look then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“Sucks, doesn’t it,” was all he said and we continued home.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

“I don’t know what to write.”

“Start from the beginning,” Medusa said. I could hear them from my room. Right after the walk he sat down in the living room and grabbed some paper and a pen. He thought the ‘new’ writing utensils were excellent and hadn’t used the parchment since.  

I was drawing; they were mostly animals made of metal and stone. Some of the designs were pinned up around my room, all of them in a variety of styles and mediums.  Getting up I walk into the living room.

“Harry!” Sirius said, his happiness obvious. “Want to help?”

“I don’t know, have you thought about telling him about the trial? Start simple, if he has a brain as you say he does he will want to know more if you give him the basics of why you were freed.” I say as I sit next to him.

“That is an excellent suggestion,” Medusa cut in, “If he doesn’t want to know he doesn’t deserve you. He shouldn’t fear for his safety because there is an ocean between the two of you.”

He nodded and started to write.

 

Remus

This is probably my tenth time writing this letter. I don’t know where to start with this story. I know you have heard 

about my freedom and move. The trial was my most extensive questioning for my supposed crimes but was most 

likely the shortest one on this side of the pond for what I am accused of. They gave me veritaserum, asked questions 

and granted me my life back. I don’t know if I will ever see, or hear, from you again, but I would like to.

Padfoot

 

“It is short, but I think it is good,” Sirius said. I watched as he tied it to the foot of an eagle owl. “Get plenty of rest, I think you may even find a ship heading towards England,” He told the owl then it left. He turned around, and you could see the hope radiating from his face. 

“This Remus better not break his heart,” Nava said.

“I hope he doesn’t either, but he has us. Right?”

“Of course he has us, and we will always be there for him.”

Sirius smiled and walked up to me. With a nod from me, he started to pet them. He took me speaking Parseltongue well.

“We need to figure out what we will be doing for school,” Medusa interrupted. I turn around and look at her.

“I know you wanted to homeschool me, but what else do you have in mind?”

“I got some homeschooling books and made the curriculum, and Sirius will be supervising your magical self-study,” Medusa answered. Sirius then stood next to Medusa. I give Sirius a look. You are too much of a child, I think. I must have seen the look on my face because he smirked. Medusa gave a small laugh, rolled her eyes, then continued. “Your magic is different, but I think he can help.”

“Alright, I finished the book you wanted me to read, what did you want me to read it for. I know you said we are Gorgons, but the rest can’t be true. Can it?”

“We will talk about that during school,” she said. I nod then walk into my room. Looking at my books on magic I hear Sirius at the door. He learned early on that I liked to have my space were I dictate who, and when, someone can enter. He didn’t break it, but that seems to be a rule the house needs with all of our issues we have. I don’t know the full details, but I do Azkaban isn’t a throwaway and forget kind of place.

“You can come in,” I say, as he starts to knock on the door frame. 

“Are you going to follow Hogwarts, or do your own thing?” He asks as he stands next to me, scanning the books.

“A little bit of both. I want the same guidelines as Hogwarts, but faster and more in depth. If that makes any sense.”

“I understand. What I would suggest is to work through the 3-7 standard book of spells. It is the basics of almost every spell, from there you can supplement with what you have here,” He said, as he waved his hand towards my books. “You have a lot of good titles, some that are hard to find, but very good. Watch out for the propaganda, you can read them, but don’t take everything for granted.”

“I won't.” Pulling out the books of spells I set them aside. “They shouldn’t take me long to get through.”

   “They shouldn’t,” Sirius agreed. “There is a lot of theory you can use in them, so they aren’t completely useless. I would get the school transfiguration books as well; they are good books for basics as well.” He scans the bookshelves, “right there, the Intermediate, you have completed the beginner edition.”

   I grab the intermediate and advanced editions and set them aside. “What about defense?”

   “I will have to order some of the Auror textbooks, they were good, Hogwarts stuff is junk.” I had to agree with him on that. “You have some of them already, a good start.”

   “Thanks,” I say. “You were an Auror?” I ask as an afterthought. Why was he imprisoned if he most likely but some people in prison in the first place?

   “Yes, I was. It was a long time ago,” He said with a smile on his face, “I loved it.”

   He left after that; I am kicking myself for bringing it up. But I had several months worth of schooling ready for the first of September, and I was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I know nothing about law, or how anything with the U.S. government works. Let me know if I goofed.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Back to School Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tells Harry about his parents and the Marauders time at Hogwarts as he slowly recovers from Azkaban. Sirius learns more about his emotions from an equally emotionally stunted teen with Medusa around to act as the parent for two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer already stated.

Chapter 5 

 

**Remus**

 

I wake up to the sun blinding me. With a groan, I roll over and pull my thin blanket over my head. I stay that way for what feels like hours, lying there, unable to even act like a functioning human being. I hear a clicking sound from the window. Pulling my face away from the pillow I see an outline of an owl through the curtains. “I’m up, I’m up,” I say to myself as I climb out of bed. Stumbling towards the window, I pull the curtains aside and quickly open the window.

“Hoot, hoot.”

“Alright,” I say to the owl. He is a beautiful owl, an eagle owl if I am correct. Untying the letter from the foot of the owl I see the elegant handwritten Remus written on the front.

“I guess you will wait for an answer to send back?” I ask the owl. I receive a hoot and a small nip on the hand. I take it as a yes. I recognize that handwriting anywhere; it hasn’t changed in over ten years.

I pull out the chair from under the desk and sit down slowly. Grabbing my wand, I cast some revealing spells on the letter. Nothing, no curses or influential spells. Slowly I pull open the message and read it.

It was shorter than I expected, was my first thought. I don’t know what to think about the contents. I didn’t realize veritasium was used during the trial; I don’t know anything about what happened really. The Prophet was vague and only did opinion pieces on the subject.

“I am an idiot,” I say to myself as I pull out all of the Daily Prophets from the last two months. “What is the Ministry doing? They are alienating a Lord, pureblood at that. Blood seems to be something they care about, so why not treat him as a potential Allie. I usually don’t take the Prophets word as the truth, so why did I with him?

I open the first article about Sirius escaping from Azkaban. The picture stands out on the cover, taking up almost the entire top of the paper. General information was only given, and not a lot of it. Closing the newspaper, I dig through the pile and find the article about Sirius running to the U.S. and getting asylum. The article was written by Gene Steward, a man known for being in the pocket of the Ministry. He wrote what the Ministry wanted him to write only.

“Can you wait, I don’t know what to write,” I say. Receiving a hoot the owl fell asleep.

Looking around my room, I see the mess I have left from my weeks of inactivity. Feeling the need to clean I start to work. Picking up the trash from around my bed I had thrown aside as I lay in bed I find a paper with a wizarding family on the cover all waving. On the youngest, boy’s shoulder was a rat, a very familiar rat. With disbelief, I quickly read the article. The Weasleys weren’t in the order, but Molly’s brothers were. Folding the paper, I open the door and promptly stuff my wand in my holster and close the door behind me.  Dumbledore needs to know.

Walking from my muggle apartment towards the Leaky Cauldron I stare at the picture. If Sirius were guilty of his crimes Peter wouldn’t be here, and if Peter somehow survived he could have gone to the Ministry with his tale. But he is hiding, which expresses guilt.

Walking into The Leaky Cauldron, I walk up to the counter. “Tom, I need some Floo Powder,” I ask.

“Remus,” He said with a smile and grabbed some from the back cabinets. “ 1 Sickel Please.”

Handing over the money I grab the small paper bag and walk towards the fireplace. “Dumbledore’s Office, Hogwarts,” I say and throw the package into the fire and walk through.

Stumbling through the fireplace into the headmaster’s office I find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

“My boy,” Dumbledore said as he looked up. “Have you come to answer me about my job offer?”

“Uh...no Professor,” I say, embarrassed. I had completely forgotten about the offer when the news of Sirius’s move to the United States was printed. “I came to show you something I found,” I say as I place the paper in front of him on his desk. “When I was at Hogwarts James, Sirius and Peter became Animaguses to stay with me during the transformation.” I look up from the floor and glance at the Professor. “Peter was a gray rat, that rat.”

Dumbledore looked down and looked at the picture. “Are you certain?”

“Yes,” I say. With my answer, he stands up and walks to the Floo.

“Come with me; the Weasleys should be home by now,” was all he said before he yells out the Burrow and steps through the Floo, slowly I follow him through the Floo.

Landing in the Weasley's home, I look at Dumbledore as he greets Molly Weasley.

“Headmaster!” She said with a caring voice, glancing at me I could see the motherly instincts kick in as she continues. “We just finished breakfast, would you like to have something to eat.”

“No, thank you, my dear, is Arthur here? I need to speak to both of you about something that concerns your family.”

“Yes, he is getting ready for work. I will get him for you.” was all she said before she left the room and started up the stairs.

“What are we going to do, I don’t want him to escape,” I ask as I look at him.

“We will do this as calmly as possible, if what you say is true then I don’t what to scare him off,” Dumbledore said as he stroked his white beard.

Hearing two sets of footsteps going down the stairs I look towards the doorway and see Arthur Weasley walk through the door. “Professor,” he started. “Would you please sit down.”

Looking behind me at the chairs and sofas he pointed to, we both sit with Molly and Arthur resting across from us.

“This is Remus Lupin, he found something in the paper you are pictured in that is alarming. How did you get your son a pet rat?” Dumbledore asked. I could see they didn’t know what to think of this conversation.

“It was Percy’s pet. He found it in the garden about 12 years ago...What is this about?” Molly says as she looks at Arthur.

“Longer lifespan than a normal rate.” I hear Dumbledore say to himself. I don’t think he knows I can hear him. “This pet isn’t a normal rat,” Dumbledore says louder. “A rat only has a lifespan of 3 years, yet yours has been with your family for 12. Remus recognized the rat and said it is an Animagus.” You could see the alarm on their faces, but before they could do anything he continued. “Don’t do anything rash; we don’t know what to expect.”

“What do you want us to do then?” Molly says she is almost yelling but somehow managing to stay quiet.

“Put it in its cage and bring him downstairs,” Dumbledore says. Molly nods and hurries upstairs.

Looking at Arthur is see he is pale before I can comment he speaks, “First that diary with Ginny then this. What kind of wizard am I if I can't tell when there is something dangerous in my house?” He is talking to himself and seems surprised when I answer.

“Dark objects and Animaguses isn’t something you would be looking out for, not in a time of peace.” Before I can continue, I hear muffled voices from upstairs and the pounding of feet going down the stairs. The entire family is in the room now. The youngest boy, Ron I believe his name is, was trying to grab his pet from Molly, the rest seemed to be confused and were watching.

“Please,” Dumbledore says. Everyone stops and looks, noticing him for the first time. Molly pulls herself away from her son and hands the rat to Dumbledore.

“Please, don’t take him away. I know he isn’t part of the pets allowed in Hogwarts, but he is my pet.” Ron says.

“I am sorry, my boy. What I am about to do will not hurt him if he is a rat.” Dumbledore says. Ron seems to afraid to speak, but Bill isn’t.

“What do you mean?” Bill said, his face going pale. He looks at Charle, and they both walk towards Dumbledore.

“Remus here, says he recognizes him as an Animagus.” When Dumbledore finished the sentence, Scabbers starts to squeal and run around his cage. Everyone is staring, not liking the implications.

Dumbledore takes out his wand and stuns the rat then slowly opens the cage and takes the rat out. “Bill, can you cast a ward around the rat,” He says as he places it on the floor.

Grabbing his wand, he starts to silently ward the area not to allow anything to escape and then looks at Dumbledore. With a nod of permission, Bill cast one last spell.

Molly ushered the kids out of the room as the rat returned to his original form. I could hear them arguing with her as they head back to there rooms. Looking back at the warded floor I see Peter. Dumbledore was staring at him; there was no twinkle in his eye. I walk up to Peter and pull up his sleeves. I didn’t want that to be right, but it looks like I am, a dark mark was tattooed into his skin, faded, but it was there. Turning away, I walk to the Floo.

“Madame Bones Office, Ministry of Magic.” Dumbledore looks alarmed and tries to stop me, but I have stuck my head through the flames before he could say or do anything. “Madame,” I say. She looks up. “I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I need you to come through.” It was a little-known fact that I worked for her, I kept her updated on what was going on with the werewolves before she became the head of the department. During the War she was assigned to look out for werewolf movements, I was her inside help.

Pulling away from the fireplace, I stand up and see her come through. Immediately she sees Pettigrew and the dark mark on his arm. Looking at me, she nods then reaches for the Floo powder. “I need two Aurors.” was all she said then waited.

“Now, my dear, let's not make any hasty decisions,” Dumbledore starts.

“This man is a death eater. I need my Aurors to take him into custody and start interrogating him. Do I need to remind you about interference again, Professor?” Madame Bones interrupts. Two men walk through the Floo and look at the man on the ground.

“This one?” one of them says. Receiving a nod from Bones, he ties him up with a spell and carries us unconscious body back through the Floo network.

“Mr. Weasley, could you follow me? I need to ask you, and your family, some questions. Mr. Lupin, Dumbledore, you as well.” Everyone nods. Arthur goes to collect his family as we get ready to go through the Floo.

When everyone is in her office, she calls for more Aurors to come in. “Will one of you ask the kids questions and the other ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley questions about how their pet rat acted.” News must travel fast because she didn’t get any weird looks and lead them out of the office.

“Now, what happened?” She asks Dumbledore and me.

“The newspaper from months ago, I looked at it and saw the rat on the boy’s shoulder. My friends became Animaguses in our 5th year. Peter was a rat, the rat on the front page.” I start, Dumbledore looked like he wanted to speak, but I continued. “Sirius Black was cleared of all charges in the United States, including killing Peter. I didn’t believe his innocence because of the body count, but now…”

“I understand,” She says, her face flashes with annoyance, but it is gone the next second. “Dumbledore, you went straight to the Weasleys?”

“Yes, my dear. It is truly alarming how these things happen.”

“Yes, well you may go Professor. Remus, I would like to do some catching up.” She said as I started to get up. Sitting back down, I watch as Dumbledore left. “That man,” She said under her breath when the flames went out. “Have you read all of the articles about Sirius?” Madame Bones started.

“Yes,” I say as I turn around to look at her. “There is little information, just opinion pieces.”

“Yes, well Fudge doesn’t like mistakes being made, so he likes to cover them up. Nevermind he could get good ratings by correcting a mistake made before his time in office.” She said, with barely concealed contempt for the man. “This has a good chance of being covered up. Have you gotten anything from Sirius?”

“Why do you want to know?” I ask I didn’t want to get in trouble, communicating with a criminal and all that. “As far as my department and I consider him innocent and quite frankly want him back on the force. We all read the trial transcript and know about the veritasium. He has had help from someone in the magical world, he will need to know about Pettigrew, and hopefully, he is still in contact with his helpers because I will not be able to stall the Ministry for long with Pettigrew and I don’t want him disappearing under the woodwork. So I will ask you again, are you in contact with him?” She looked at me with hard eyes. She has changed since we last talked, ten years ago. She didn’t take any nonsense from anyone.

“He sent me a letter. I haven’t answered him; the owl is still waiting at my house,” I answer her.

“Good,” Was all she said before she grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing.

Fifteen minutes later I am back at my desk, quickly writing a letter. I feel something I haven’t felt in a long time, Hope.

Calling for the owl, I feed and give him some water then tie the letters to his leg and watch as he flies off.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I don’t know what Dumbledore is planning. He has called the remaining Order members and added others to the list. We are all gathered at the Weasley’s house. Dumbledore hasn’t shown up yet, but everyone was talking among themselves. I stayed quiet. I sat in a chair in the corner, overlooking the group of people. The group is smaller than it was before, but we lost a lot of good people. The Hogwarts Professor in the Order were all talking among themselves with Doge and Hagrid. There were other people I recognize, but drawing up a blank on their names; I look around at the other faces in the room. The Weasleys are new, and their underage kids are upstairs. They are supposed to be sleeping, but I can hear them sneaking around above, trying to find just the right spot to listen in. 

I hear the distant sound of Apparation. Looking out the window, I see Dumbledore with gaudy robes walking down the pathway towards the house. I am beginning to think the man is color blind, the way he dresses. Everyone in the room goes silent as he walks through the door. He looked grave, there was no sparkle in his eye, no matter how infuriating it is to see it, it is weird to see him without it. 

"I have called all of you here because we have a problem. It seems we have found the spy within the Order, and he framed one of our own." Dumbledore said as he sat down at the head of the table. 

Molly and Arthur looked livid, "We already told the story of what happened in our home, you could have been a little more discrete about how you went about revealing him. And not do it IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN!" Molly said. She was almost yelling by the end,  I couldn't agree with her more, and everyone in the room was nodding with her.

"It is of no consequence." Dumbledore started.

"No Consequence!? You exposed my children to a DEATH EATER and didn't make any precautions. Mr. Lupin was more prepared than you were, and he looked like he didn't know what was going on." Molly interrupted.  Everyone turns there head towards me. The Aurors in attendance acknowledged me with a head nod. Everyone else is giving me considering looks like they were sizing me up. 

"Mr. Lupin here is a werewolf; he mostly acted without thinking," Dumbledore said, and I saw everyone recoil as if I threatened them. Turning my head, I look at Dumbledore. Since I was a kid, he said he would protect me, but just throwing me to the metaphorical dogs when he was under scrutiny is not how I expected to be betrayed by the man I trusted. Looking away, I keep my head down. I didn't want to look anyone and see there faces. "We have a more pressing matter," Dumbledore continued. "Harry Potter isn't at his relative's house, from what I could glean from his Aunt's mind he has...transformed." The incident in the Chamber has changed him, and he is no longer Light.

Everyone gasped, looking up I see everyone has a look of fear on there faces.

"Is he to be the next Dark Lord?" 

Looking around I don't see who said it, but everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. Dark met evil, and Light was the only right way. I stand up and look a Dumbledore, "I have spied on my people for you, and this is how you repay me? You promised you would never tell what I am for this very reason." I motion to the people at the table, "You condemn people for something that they have no control over."

I look at the faces of the people I could have considered friends. They are looking at me like I will attack them because I am Dark, and therefore Evil in their minds. Turning away, I head for the door. "Harry is a boy who has been through a lot. Don't add more by betraying him when he needs you the most."

Walking out the door, I quickly Apparate away before spells can start flying. I know Dumbledore's people aren't going to heed my words, but I can only hope Harry's friends will. 

When Dumbledore asked me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, I was happy for the first time since I lost all of my friends in one fell swoop. But now, I don’t know what to think. Now that I feel like I am on the outside looking in I can see. They wish to eliminate me and others like me for something we have no control over. They pretend they are better, and more accepting than the Dark, but they both have their prejudices that ruin the lives of others.

Landing in my apartment, I quickly start to pack. I received a notice about vacating the property because of my late payments. With no job because of my illness, I can never stay anywhere for long. All of my stuff in my truck I walk down the stairs and hand in my key to the landlord. She looked sorry for me; I must look a terrible sight I haven't had a good sleep in days. I nod and walk away and out the door. Walking into a dark alleyway, I apparate to Amelia Bones's estate.

Landing outside the wards, I walk up the path. I cast my Patronus and watch as the wolf materializes in front of me. 

"Tell Amelia Bones I will be taking up her offer," I say, and with a nod of its head the wolf runs off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter finished!  
> I have been updating every Saturday, but finals are coming up and may not be able to post again for a week or two. But I will still try, no guarantees though. This Chapter was short, but I plan on making it up to you guys! (Computer is being glitchy, needs editing but I will do that when my computer is working)  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Calm is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I just wrote this and posted it, no editing. I may do that later.

"I got a letter from Remus!" Sirius yells from the kitchen. I put down my pencil and walk down the hall. Entering the kitchen, I see Sirius feeding his owl. As the owl flies to his perch by the window, Sirius sits down and breaks the wax seal.

 

Padfoot

I will admit, I was lead by the media; looking back now I can't believe I ever took what the Prophet said as truth. We are friends, and I am ashamed I didn't remember everything we did together. I know you are innocence, and I am glad you are safe.

I am afraid this isn't just a letter from me, but from Madame Bones. She is the Head of the DLME now, but I imagine you remember her. She was the one I sent information to during the war. She wanted me to tell you she had her department read the transcript and trial records. The Aurors are all on your side and would like to have regular correspondence with you.

I saw the rat in the paper and alerted Dumbledore. He didn't want to involve the DMLE and make any "hasty decisions," but I called for her, and we talked for some time. She left a note for you. It is important you read it.

I am sorry for even thinking you could betray our friends. If I get the chance, I would like to see you, but with how things are for me I don't think that is possible. I am glad you get to live your life, please enjoy it.

Moony

 

"That was unexpected," Sirius says as he pulls out the second note. I watch as he reads the letter from Madame Bones. "Em, come read this."

She walks up to the table and sits down next to Sirius. "Do you think it is possible?" He asks when she is done reading.

"I believe so; I will have to ask the goblin nation about holding him prisoner until the idiots running the Ministry are gone."

What is going on?" I ask from the doorway. The last few days have been rough. My skin is dry and constricting, the natural shine I see is gone. I've been spending most of my time in my room with the new humidifier Em got me last week.

Pettigrew, the one that framed me, has been caught and is currently in custody," Sirius answered.  He continues after a look. "Bones is making sure he doesn't disappear. With how things are running now, she has every reason to be cautious."

"How are you going to send letters back and forth? I doubt your owl wants to fly constantly," I say as I sit down. Zahhak, the eagle-owl, hooted in agreement. "See, he doesn't want to."

"Yes, I see your point," Sirius says with a laugh. "I will think of something."

"Could you make something like the box Hermione sent me?" I ask.

"I could, but I have a better idea. Boxes like yours are temperamental, if your too rough with it the magic can stop working, but..." Sirius said with a manic grin on his face, "I can make something better. I wasn't a Marauder for nothing, wish I had that map, it was a true masterpiece." Sirius jumps out of his chair and grabs some paper and starts to make notes. "Would you like some of your art to be the cover of my new project?"

"Yes! What are you planning on making?"

"I will let you know when I have all the details worked out," Sirius said, then he walked to his room and closed the door behind him, murmuring under his breath.

"When will this be over?" I ask Em, gesturing to my skin. "It is starting to get really uncomfortable."

"Well, let me see your arm." Holding out my hand I watch as Em grabs my arm up and starts to turn my hand around. "keep your arm still, tell me if it starts to hurt," she says, then she starts to move my hand around. It was uncomfortable but didn't hurt. "It will happen anytime, do you want to take a shower? It may help with the irritation."

"All right, I need one anyways." Getting up from the table I walk back into my room and close the door behind me. Taking down the charm to protect my stuff from the humidity from around my dresser I pick out some clothes for the day and place them on the bed. Walking down the hall, I slip into the bathroom and turn the hot water on in the shower and sit, letting my skin soak up the humidity. The humidifier was helpful in my room, but it was better in the small bathroom with the shower on.  

"You guys ok?" I ask as I get into the water.

"We are fine," Nava said with a small pause. All of us have been lethargic for the past two weeks, including Nava. It has hit him the hardest, he has a hard time thinking and answering any questions, but it should be over soon.

Getting out of the shower I start to stretch, leaving the water on. I don't do anything too strenuous, just enough to keep me active when I just want to lay in bed all day. I can feel my dry skin resisting the movement. I wrap a towel around my waist and turn off the water and open the door. I grab the sunglasses off the sink and put them on. I wipe the mirror off with a cloth when I hear a ripping sound. Looking down I see there is a rip on my wrist. Moving my hand in a circular motion the tear gets bigger until my entire wrist is free.

"EM!" I yell. I hear her walk down the hallway and stop at the door.

"What is it?" She asks as she looks around the bathroom.

I lift up my arm and show her the torn skin. "What do I do now?"

She takes my arm and inspects the tear and the healthy skin underneath. "Be very careful and remove the shedding from your hand. If there is any resistance stop, that means you need to wait for that area to come loose. Make sure the shedding doesn't cut off your blood circulation."

I carefully start to move the shedding down my hand like a glove.

"It is best to get all of it off in one piece, but if it breaks it is okay," Em said as she watches me remove the rest of the dead skin from my hand. Inspecting the shedding, I see little scales, not skin like I was expecting. "I thought only my hair turned into scales and snakes?" I say, looking at Em for an explanation. "You are a mixture of human, basilisk, and phoenix. Tell me what happened that night between you the basilisk and the phoenix after you get dressed."

I nod then walk into my bedroom and close the door behind me. Pulling on my clothing, paying extra attention to my wrist as to not rip the loose scales. After putting on my last garment, I rush out of my room and down the hall to the living room.

"So," I start when I sit in the armchair opposite from Em, "in the chamber I fought with the basilisk and stabbed it through the roof of its mouth. At the same time, the fang pierced my arm. I then get healed by Fawkes." I say. I watch as Em thinks about what I told her. For several minutes I wait then I hear a loud crash and several things falling.

"I'm fine!" Sirius said from his room. He sounded a bit strained.

I look back at Em, and we both try to smother a laugh.

"I think I know why you are different than a regular Gorgon. When you stabbed the snake some of its blood got into the wound along with the venom. When the Pheonix healed you, it sealed the foreign blood inside of you. The tears could only combat the venom alone, but with the added blood the two agents were at a standstill. You being my many-times great-grandchild your body transformed into what you are now. Without that DNA inside you... you may have died because of the blood and venom overpowering the tears." She said, getting quiet at the end.

"How different am I from you?" I ask.

"I only know of the different material you can make and the scales for skin. I do shed like a snake, but no scales. The only part of me that was changed was my hair and eyes. I have no hair except for the snakes, and the turning things to stone. Your transformation is more snakelike, most likely because of the blood, therefore basilisk DNA."

"Oh." She smiles and stands up.

"Let us take care of your shedding." We both get up, and I follow her to the bathroom. "it is best to do this in the bathroom for your first time. I learned this through trial and error, just remember what I told you earlier. It is better to keep it in one piece, or several big chunks." she said as she grabbed my arm. "It will help if as your rolling away the scales away you also make a straight tar up, so you don't have to do it all at once at your shoulder when it is all bunched up," she said. She runs her finger along the top of my arm all the way across the shoulder and around my neck. "You will want to save your head for last I usually have it as a separate piece. As for the rest of your body just rip it down were needed to get it off in one piece like I showed you. You got this?"  

I nod yes then watch her leave.

*2 hours later*

Gathering all the pieces into my arms, I leave the bathroom. "Em?" I say, entering the living room. Not seeing her I grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and put the skin inside and walk back to my room. Throwing the bag onto my bed, I sit down on my desk and continue drawing.

"Boys! Get out of your room!" Startled out of drawing I quickly get to the kitchen to see Em sitting down with a pen in her hand and a notebook on the table.

"What is it?" I hear Sirius say behind me. Turning around I see ink-stained hands and slightly burned hair. "What?"

"What have you been trying to create that could possibly burn your hair?"

"Um... just a backfiring charm, nothing to be worried about."

"anyways, I am writing to the goblins about discreetly working with Bones about there rat problem. Do you have anything ready for communication Sirius?"

"I made the two-way mirror, haven't been successful with the written communication," Sirius answered after sitting down at the table.

"Alright, keep working. Harry, school is about to start. You have both of us for help, but you will be doing a lot of self-study which you already know. I got into contact with the MACUSA, I told them what is about to start, and you have permission to use magic here. When you get to a point, I got the ball rolling to learn from the American Aurors if you want." Em said. Both she and Sirius looked somber.

"You talk like a war is about to start with Magical Britain, with me in the middle."

"Unfortunately, yes. I know I said when I met you I would protect you and not put you in the middle of a war, but Dumbledore nor the Ministry will want to let you go. I will keep you away, but I need you to be ready for when you stand before the people that what to use you and hurt you."

I look up at Em, she had tears in her eyes, Sirius's eyes looked dark.

"I know you don't want me to be in the middle of the conflict, but war?" Will it come to war, war because of me?" I ask.

"This isn't your doing Harry. We will do everything to keep you away from anyone who wants to hurt or use you. As long as you are with me...us, they will not get to you." Sirius said.

"I promised I will keep nothing from you that has anything to do with you, but that doesn't mean you will have a part in it. I want you to learn, study, have fun. If you decide to become a part of it, only you can choose to. But you will wait to fight after you turn 17, you can be part of the discussion now if you want, but I will not have anyone fighting in is stupid war who is underage." Em said. She isn't happy about having me anywhere near what she thinks will be a war.

" I want to be kept in the loop, and I won't enter the fight," I say

"That is all I ask, remember if you need us we will listen."

I nod to both of them. "What else are you working on?' I ask, changing the subject.

"I am asking (telling) the goblins to help Bones and give there answer to her so we can take care of Pettigrew before he disappears. Going to send the mirror to Redclaw and Bones. It will make communication easier. Do you have them with you?" She asked, looking at Sirius. He nodded and pulled them out of his pocket. "You can only talk to one person at a time, but I figured I can do something with parchment to have a written conversation in real time, but that is a lot of parchment."

"All right, Write the instructions on the paper, I can send it with everything else," Em said. She pushed the notebook and pen to him. He looked at the book, and you could see the light bulb light up.

"What is this!?"

"A notebook, bound book of blank paper. This one is made to be ripped out if needed." I say, baffled.

He quickly writes down the instructions then hands the notebook to Em.

"I am going to the store can getting some stuff, be back," Sirius says after getting up and then walks towards the door.

"I can't believe he forgot about bound blank books," Em says under her breath "Get some food while you are at it, I don't feel like cooking."

Sirius nods and walks out the door.

I see you got everything off, are they ok?

"we are fine."

"They are fine, they took care of themselves, I just made sure nothing got stuck against my scalp."

"Good. Get some sleep, you look exhausted. I will let you know when Sirius gets back."

Getting up from the chair I walk to my bedroom and fall on my bed, kicking the bag to the floor. I don't sleep a wink, war on my mind the one all my fault.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I want to talk to the Potter, account manager."

"Wait one moment please," The goblin said. Waving to an assistant the younger goblin walked up to the goblin behind the desk.

"If you will follow me I will take you to the Potter, account manager." Without waiting for a reply, the goblin walked away. The man quickly walks behind him. As they walked other goblins and people stared at the man not surprising, the man had some eye burning robes on. They stop at the door with some chairs to the side. "Wait here, someone will be with you soon," and he walked away.

The man takes out his wand, and with a wave numbers appear above the end of the rod. The man stands up and pushes open the door. The goblin behind the desk quickly puts papers away and look up. "Dumbledore you never change, do you?"

"No, I don't,"  The man, Dumbledore, says.

"What can I help you with?" The goblin said with a slight snarl.

"Harry Potter has disappeared, I need to find him. He is in great danger and needs my protection. Any information you have about his whereabouts are needed. As his Magical Guardian, I ask for them to help with the search." Dumbledore says with a smile and a grandfatherly personality.

"I am sorry, your guardianship has been revoked."

"I do not understand, how can my guardianship be revoked?" Dumbledore said, his poster stiffing.

"There was sufficient evidence you didn't do your duty as guardian, temporary custody was given to a distant relative by who you gave physical custody to." The goblin said in a business-like voice.

"Under a temporary change of custody, I have the right to change who he is placed with. Please put him under my custody." Dumbledore said then turned around to walk out the door.

"Your guardianship has been revoked." The goblin repeated. A small smirk was tugging at his lips but quickly left before Dumbledore could see.

"Custody may have changed, but the boy needs me as his Magical Guardian."

"Your guardianship was revoked on the grounds of neglect of your duty and returned to the original guardian appointed in Mr. and Mrs. Potter's wills."

Dumbledore's face was blank for a moment before his eyes storm over. Spinning around Dumbledore walks out of the room.

The goblin pulls out an unfinished letter addressed to Madame Bones. After adding a few sentences, the message is given to an owl. When the owl flies out a mirror is pulled out.

"Lady Medusa," A woman's face appears on the surface of the mirror, "Dumbledore knows."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! 
> 
> I am borrowing heavily from another fic and wanted to try my hand at writing.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
